How to steal 55 Million
by Dear Mother War
Summary: After the Ororo finds Xavier's will. Rogue is left with a painting, his Femme aux Bras Croises. She didn't even want the depressing thing. A year later she's on her own, living a normal life. What if that one painting is worth more than she knows when the Thieves Guild is after it and she has no idea its worth so much. ROMY


**How to steal 55 Million**

_Summary: After the Ororo finds Xavier's will. Rogue is left with a painting, his Femme aux Bras Croises. She didn't even want the depressing thing. A year later she's on her own, living a normal life. What if that one painting is worth more than she knows when the Thieves Guild is after it and she has no idea its worth so much. ROMY_

_Ignores Origins, Remy can't be no old man._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Storm used the pink feather duster to clean the thick dust covering Charles' big oak desk. Now her desk. She sighed and swallowed hard, she wasn't sure she was ready to move on with this. Becoming the new headmaster, the team seemed too empty without them. The Professor, Jean and Scott gone. How was she supposed to make this better for the students and for everyone. Sure, there are now more people on the team. Hank took over the medbay once again, Emma Frost is now the telepath of the school and Logan took over the mechanics class along with the Danger room exercises. Though it just wasn't the same.

She picked up her potted orchids and eyed the office, where would they go? She already had peace lilies on the desk and a few palms by the large window, the white-haired goddess made up her mind and placed the pretty flowers on a side-table next to a lamp.

"More cleaning..." She said to herself tiredly as she once again picked up the dreadful duster, she looked over at the large bookshelf. It was loaded with old looking novels and journals, the entire thing desperately needed to be organized and dusted, not feeling the energy to go ahead and organize each book she decided getting them cleaned off would have to do.

"Sappho: A new translation." Ororo read the title on the spine of the book, she smiled to herself. Charles was such an intelligent man, he loved to divulge old school literature to the students. Most of them didn't take advantage of the fact their headmaster had such a love for fine books, they just study the subjects and forgot them a month later. She dusted off the Lord of the Flies and then The Poetic Edda, what a waste of such a beautiful collection of novels.

"Ahh, Flying Islands of the Night." Storm grinned as she gripped the book, a tear sliding down her dark olive toned cheek. The book Charles would read with her when she was a student, he would explain every paragraph with a sparkle in his eye. He loved James Whitcomb Riley, his favorite author and this his favorite book. Her fingers ran across the cover of the book and she sighed. Her eyes glanced down at the floor to see a square envelope slowly float down. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached down to pick it up.

It wasn't old looking and had the X-Men logo as it's seal, she careful opened it and pulled out the mysterious paper on the inside. Maybe this was an invasion of privacy, she didn't want to stick her nose in where it didn't belong. She certainly didn't want to be nosey, so she walked over to her desk and placed the folded paper into the second drawer. Sitting back into the large chair she watched the leaves on the furn plant sway into the wind, the sun shining down onto the floor with a warm glow.

Growing impatient she pulled the drawer open and put the letter on the desk, maybe it wouldn't be that bad if she just took a peek. Just to see what was written on the inside, she carefully unfolded the paper and read the first line.

"_To my noble friends, my family, my X-Men,_

_It seems as so I have finished, not my struggle to promote peaceful affirmation to the mutant rights. Nor my mediation of human/mutant co-existence, that shall live on forever. In all of you. I am forever grateful and in debt to you all, for teaching me so much these past years. I have the utmost gratitude for the roles you have played in my life and am proud to call you my students. Though, after all that has come and passed I feel that I am the student. I may no longer be the one to aid you to achieve the aims I myself have attempted to create, I am assured to know that you as mutants are just as independent and righteous. Keeping your spirits up and your heads held high, I know you will no longer let society omit us because of our enhanced abilities and or physical appearance. I apologize for this small good-bye, so I shall leave you with this.  
_

_To Ororo Munroe I leave Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, I know you shall be an adept headmistress. _

_To my X-men I leave the Blackbird. _

_To Moira Mactaggert I leave the old chest hidden under the stair case, may no one open it but her._

_To Logan I leave the 1977 XLCR Cafe Racer, I know how fond he is of it. _

_To Hank McCoy I leave my original copy of Le Malade Imaginaire by author Moliere._

_There is a letter in the third drawer in my desk, it is underneath a hollow bottom. The letter shall be remained sealed, it has a to address for Mr. Eric Lensher. I would be most pleased if that could be sent to him._

_Last but not least I leave the Femme aux Bras Croises to Rogue, one day you will understand the beauty of the painting._

_To conclude I thank you, for your cooperation, your knowledge and your understanding. My dream of equality could not be brought forth without your help, I am proud to have met such outstanding people. All of you have amazing capabilities, no matter how small or how different. Never feel ostracized because of who you are or where you're from. You all are X-men at heart. _

_-Charles Xavier"_

Storm finished reading the will infront of Logan, Hank, Bobby, Piotr, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Jubilee, Forge and Rogue.

"What does Ostrichsizzled mean?" Jubilee asked chewing loudly on her gum, Kitty rolled her eyes and Bobby stifled a laugh.

"Ostracized means to be excluded, left out." Hank explained as he adjusted his glasses higher up the bridge of his wide nose. He motioned to the letter and Ororo placed it into his large blue hand. "Ahh," He said reading it for himself. "Oh Charles, the man sure had his way with words." He said quietly.

"The old Harely huh, not bad Chuck. Not bad." Logan said biting down on his unlight cigar.

"Hey, so you were included in the will. That's cool, eh Rogue?" Jubilee nudged the Southerner, Rogue ignored her and stared at the front of the brown desk. Seemingly in some sort of trance, or lost in thoughts. "Rogue?" Jubes asked with furrowed brows.

"Huh?" Rogue asked.

"The painting, why did he leave you that old depressing blue painting?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, I dunno'. I remember one day he was tryin' t' explain it to me. I didn' like it much." She replied looking at the ground.

"Then like, why would he give it to you?" Kitty asked looking at Rogue then peering over at Bobby, who shrugged.

"Couldn' tell yah, and to be frank Ah don't want it." Rogue said sighing before she made for the door.

"What's eatin' her?" Logan asked.

"She's going through a rough time, after the cure wore off she's been... unstable." Ororo explained.

"Unstable huh? If Stripes has a problem she knows she can come to me." He asked aloud, asking himself more than the others.

"Well if a certain someone was a little more sensitive to the feelings of others she'd be a lot better. But noooooo." Jubilee said glaring daggers at Bobby, he sighed and held his head in his hand.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, but me and Rogue..."

"Rogue and I." Beast corrected.

"Rogue and I have become distant over the last few months, it was bound to happen anyway." He defended.

"Right when the cure wears off, perfect timing." Warren Worthington said.

"Hey, you don't know anything. Look I don't see how this is anyone's buisness but mine and Rogue's." Bobby said also making a hasty exit.

"This place is gettin' more and more like one of them damn soap operas." Logan growled as he too left the room.

* * *

**11 months later**

Jubilee grabbed the pair of blue jeans out of the dark suitcase and eagerly shoved them back into the black dresser. Rogue sighed, picking up the same jeans and placing them back in her suitcase. Jubilee was trying very hard to make her packing so much more difficult.

"C'mon Jubes, lemme' pack in peace. Will ya?" She asked, a little tired of the struggle to put away her clothes.

"No! You can't leave, Chica. You just can't. I'll be here all alone!" The dark haired American-Asian said with sad eyes.

"You won't be alone, there's Kitty and Lorna here. You can hang out with them." Rogue reassured her friend.

"No way! They're so boring and Lorna freaks me out a little. Besides they're not you, who is going to make Bobby's life a living hell without me?" She asked with a small smile. Rogue shook her head as she placed her toothbrush in a small plastic bag.

"Would ya leave that guy alone, he hasn't done anythin' ta you." Rogue said picking up her jewelry and makeup from atop her dresser.

"I will not! He broke your heart. He deserves it!" Jubes explained.

"Yeah, then Ah broke his nose remembah? Besides, he can do whateva' he wants. It don't phase me none." She said looking down at her suitcase. She knew she didn't have to leave, hell she felt terrible for doing it. She just knew that she wanted to.

"Don't leave, Rogue. C'mon, Kitty and Lorna don't complain and make rude comments about the actors when I make them watch Clueless like you do." Jubilee said with a small smile.

"She fell in love with her step-brother, what in Sam Hill makes a person do that!" Rogue explained like it was the most outrageous thing.

"See, you have to stay! You can't leave us all." Jubilee tried to guilt her.

"Jubes," she sighed. "Ya know I don't wanna' leave you all behind. I just, I just need time to figure stuff out. That's all." She tried to explain. "I mean, I really have no purpose here on the team. I can't throw mini explosives and I don't have adamantium claws, Ah'm a leech."

"You're not a leech! Is that why you're leaving? Because of your power?" Jubes asked, a little frustrated at the thought.

"No, been there done that. When Ah was younger Ah had all these ideas about travellin', to see America. Now that I'm twenty I just feel like I really should, maybe get a job and even a dog or something. Ah don't want ta live letting mah powers hold me back." She said looking her in the eye with sincerity.

"You go girl! Do you really have to leave to do that though. I mean we could sneak a dog in here?" Jubilee said laughing at the thought. Rogue also giggled, it would be quite the hassle.

"Logan would smell it a mile away..." she said quietly, thinking about Logan's reaction. Jubilee caught on to Rogue's facial expression and gasped.

"You didn't tell him did you?" She asked.

"Ah tried ta tell him I wanted t' leave, but he never listens." She replied as she packed away her last sock and zipped up the bag. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and hastily put it on. "Ah guess he'll figure it out today." Rogue said quietly as she picked up her two suitcases and walked towards her door.

"Rogue... I..." Jubilee started to tear up, she couldn't get her words out as she followed the southerner down over the stairs.

"Jubes, you're gunna' cause a scene." Rogue hushed her.

"But..but... YOU CAN'T GO!" The yellow jacketed girl started to cry out, causing heads to stick out of the dorms in curiosity. Rogue made it down over the stairs with her friend clutched to her side in fits of cries.

"What are ya doin', Stripes?" She looked up to see Logan. He had his arms crossed and an angry look on his scruffy face, he eyed her bags and raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

A crowd started to form around them as students and other residents came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Logan, I..." she took a deep breath. "I'm leavin'." She stated.

"RO!" Logan screamed, causing Storm to walk down the stairs. looking over the crowd in the foyer.

"Do you really have to yell?" She asked shaking her head, the white haired beauty then noticed Rogue with suitcases, blotchy, red eyed Jubilee and an angry Logan. "What is going on?"

"Stripes says she's leaving." He replied gruffly. Storm looked at the bags then Logan, then at Rogue. She had a pleading look in her eyes almost as if she was asking for help. She nodded her head and gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"And where will you go?" Storm asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I just wanna' find a place, just a place t' stay for a little while. Maybe I'll get a job too." She nervously replied.

All of a sudden in a blur of pink and brown, a girl latched herself onto Rogue's side. "ROGUE! You can't like, leave! We'll miss you too much." Kitty cried.

"Kitty I, look I'll tell yah the same thing I told Jubes. Ah just want some tahme to myself, I'll be back one day." She said trying to pry the brunette off of her arm.

"You're not goin' nowhere. Remember how hungry and cold ya were when I found ya. Hitchhiking with strangers." Wolverine growled.

"Logan, I'm an adult. I have a car and money. I can get a ta place to live and food ta eat." She explained.

"I'm sure you will do just fine, just be careful." Ororo said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ororo."

"I don't think so! That world will eat you alive, kid." Logan said angrily, trying to keep her from going. He couldn't see her leave, the young southern girl was like the daughter he never had. He knew how hard it was out there, no matter how many Danger Room exercises she went through or how many times she helped save the world. She was still just a girl.

"Logan, Ah'm not that starved little girl ya gave a ride. Ah'm older now, Ah can do this." She tried to reason with him as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath to calm down and shook his head.

"Just, promise me when some fella' asks ya for a ride don't say yes?" He asked, she smiled and hugged the Wolverine, after a moment he hugged back then pulled her to face him. "And don't go causing trouble, call everyday and try to keep your gloves on."

"Always." She smiled brightly.

"Rogue?" She looked over to see Bobby standing there awkwardly, she also noticed almost everyone in the school came down to see what was going on. "Look, I just want to say that... I'm sorry." He apologized, she nodded. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." She said back, not really believing him.

"I'm... It isn't going to be the same without you." Kitty said, wiping away tears. Jubilee nodded in agreement and hugged her friend again, trying not to cry again.

"Ah know, I'm gunna' miss you guys like a rabbit his foot." She said grinning slightly.

"See! Who is going to say shit like that around here while you're gone?" Jubes asked as Rogue once again picked up her bags and made it for the door. They all followed her out and watched her walk towards her car.

"Rogue?" She stopped from putting her bags in her trunk as she seen Storm exit the front doors with a large rectangle thing in her arms. "I know you're not very fond of this, but Charles wanted you to have it and leaving it here would just feel wrong." Storm said showing Rogue the painting of the blue woman with her arms crossed.

"Storm, y' know Ah..."

"Please, for the professor?" Storm gave her a slight puppy dog look making Rogue roll her eyes.

"Fahne, I'll put it in the back seat. Dunno' where Ah'm gunna' put the damn thing." She said picking up the painting, she looked at it as she held it. What a creepy thing it truly was, she had no idea why Xavier liked it so much. She hated it. Not being very careful she put it in the back seat of her dark green car and closed the door.

"So Ah guess this is it." She said awkwardly standing infront of her family, she received plenty of hugs and best wishes before finally making it into her car and driving down the long driveway and towards the front gates. "Here we go." She said to herself as the gates opened.

* * *

**Louisiana**

"Non, non. non. Pere, Remy told yah. 'Deres no way dat I'm marryin' dat witch." Remy said into the phone as he sipped on his bourbon. He was sitting on the roof of his apartment, watching the moon pear out of the clouds and savoring the taste of his cigarette.

"Oui, an' they don't like 'dat idea too much, Remy. So they want somet'ing else, somet'ing very valuable." Jean-Luc Lebeau said to his adopted son.

"So Marceau wan' me to steal somet'ing?" Remy asked.

"It gunn' be a lil' more difficile 'den dat, mon fils." Jean-Luc said. "They want Le Femme Aux Bras Croises."

"I t'ought dis engagement was supposed t' join de Guilds? Why would they want some paintin?" Remy questioned. Since the day Jean-Luc found him and brought him home they had these arrangements, the day Bella-Donna turned 21 was the day they were destined to be wed. Remy didn't like that too much, so he bailed.

"Dunno', all I know is dat' Marceau asked for dat'. He said 'dis be the last in his collections and dat' it be very important." Jean-Luc explained, he found it very suspicious that the Assassins Guild would just let Remy out of his engagement for some silly painting. He didn't question them, he let it go and took the offer.

"So I get 'dat painting for 'dem and Remy be free?" The red-eyed man asked as he took a drag from his smoke.

"Oui, le probleme. S' gunna be difficult to get."

"Oh, why's 'dat?" Nothing was difficult to steal for Remy Lebeau, he was the Prince of Theives after all. He could steal the horn off a Rhino's face and the animal wouldn't even notice.

"Last person known who owns da' paintin' be a Mr. Charles Xavier." His father replied. "De same Charles Xavier qui has them damn X-men."

"Merde." Remy said under his breath. "Won' be a problem Pere, Remy get 'cha 'dat paintin'. His freedom be dependin' on it, oui?" He added.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so yeah this is my story. If you like it review, if you see any problems or mispellings I've missed, review. If you think I should dial down the accents, review! :)**


End file.
